


Cassette Rumblerama

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fumble and Runzie, peewind and reject, soundy and blaster are so over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: In the spirit of growing camaraderie, the cassettes are let out to play. Needless to say, they take the opportunity to Tear. It. Up.





	Cassette Rumblerama

**Author's Note:**

> Super short pre-bed drabble, cause I got an idea.

With Megatron and Optimus bickering atop the hill behind them, Soundwave and Blaster face each other silently from across the valley between them. Vorn of ongoing hostility are screaming at them to pull blasters and start firing, but instead, Blaster quietly gestures to the relatively open field beneath them. Opening their dock, all the cassettes happily spring forward- most choosing to hang back by their respective hosts. Except the oldest set of blasters, and second youngest set of Soundwave's. Rumble, Frenzy, Rewind, and Eject had started barreling towards each other the instant they had laid optics on each other. 

Tiny pedes startled humans as the pairs of twins quickly advanced down the hill, trying not to trip on the local flora and rooted grass that tuned the mudball of a planet's surface into a scenic, rolling landscape. The soft summer breeze coaxed them along on their journey, and halfway down the hill the four inhaled deeply.

Both host models rolled their optics as the four cassettes let out a mighty war cry, drawing the attention of everyone  _just_  as Eject took Frenzy down with a tackle to the helm. Rumble bellowed 'SPORTS!' at the top of his little lungs as he returned the favor on Rewind. With the four now nothing more than a wriggling mass of squealing and flailing limbs, the others quickly dismissed the host models with amused chuckles and shaken helms. 

Blaster and Soundwave took slightly longer going downhill, and Ravage playfully bumped his carrier's leg before lowering his body to the grass. Steeljaw mirrored it, and seconds later Spike Witwicky was retreating up the hill at a healthy jog. The others followed suit- except Ratbat, who was  _vibrating_  with excitement at the idea of extended cuddles- and the host models ignored them wholeheartedly. The met at a small stone outcropping, sitting side-by-side to watch the mock-battle and top off their fuel reserves for the soon-to-be-'starvinnnnggg!' cassettes. 

Rewind lifted Rumble above his helm, dropping into a WWE-esqe drop just in time to watch Frenzy divebomb over his head. Spitting up the grass he had just eaten, he rolled in time to evade Eject's elbow. Soundwave turned to Blaster, quietly humming as Ratbat snuggled into the red mech's chest for cuddles. "Observation: Cassettes- happy." Blaster chuckled, leaning against the natural wall. "Yeah. I think they missed this." 

Silence reigned for a good fifteen minutes, but neither host mentioned when their shoulders eventually brushed. Or when their fingers intertwined. And if Soundwave's helm just-so-happened to rest on his old flame's shoulder by the end of the meeting, every mech present knew better than to mention it... Now, if only the _humans_ had the same courtesy. 

 


End file.
